


the one they left behind

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Ouija, Spooky, lowkey death but that's okay namixi is worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: A group of friends was running through a field. All of their faces were stiffened in fear and their eyes were screaming for help.There was something they all saw. Something that none of them wanted to see ever again.But there was no going back. What they did was unacceptable and they knew that eventually, they would have to pay for it.None of them knew that the price was already paid.
Kudos: 8





	the one they left behind

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for Kingdom Hearts Halloween Zine!! I had so much fun writing this!!

A group of friends was running through a field. All of their faces were stiffened in fear and their eyes were screaming for help.

There was something they all saw. Something that none of them wanted to see ever again.

But there was no going back. What they did was unacceptable and they knew that eventually, they would have to pay for it.

None of them knew that the price was already paid.

It was just a day before Halloween when Lea decided to throw a party for his friends. His plans for this party were, however, very different from what everyone would expect.

There was no trick-or-treating, there were no Halloween decorations. In fact, the lodge where the party was supposed to be was in the middle of nowhere so it wasn’t even possible. There was a deep forest on one side and endless miles of fields on the other side.

Vanitas accepted the invitation immediately. He was sick of the childish traditions his hometown held and this was a one of a kind offer. He planned to drag Ventus along, but he wasn’t sure how they would pass around Aqua yet. She never let Ven do anything dangerous and if she knew about this party, she’d skin Vanitas alive.

Roxas was hesitating. As much as he liked spending time with his best friend, this idea was dumb and potentially dangerous. Only the fact that Xion was pretty enthusiastic about the invitation made him agree he would come.

The last invitations were for Sora, Riku and Kairi. Riku seemed to be very skeptical about the whole idea, but he would follow Sora anywhere just to keep him safe. He knew Sora was basically a magnet for problems and Riku was always there to walk him through unharmed.

Only Kairi had to decline because she promised to spend Halloween with her family.

Lea was thinking about inviting Isa too, but then he remembered the one time he stopped the music on one of Lea’s parties just because he heard a swear word.

And so, on the evening of Halloween, Lea picked everyone up and drove them to the lodge. All Riku was able to do during the ride was wondering how in the world did Lea get a driver’s license and why hadn’t anybody taken it away from him yet.

Lea was indisputably a horrible driver – he ignored the speed limit, red lights were apparently something he’d never heard of and seatbelts were forbidden in his car.

The fact that Vanitas was sitting on the front seat wasn’t helping at all. The ride was already dangerous, but Vanitas kept tempting Lea to drive even faster.  
It was a miracle that they arrived at the lodge in one piece.

“Remind me to never get in a car with this idiot again,” Riku mumbled just loud enough for Sora to hear him. The boy giggled and nodded.

Their reward for the ride was several boxes of pizza. The group decided to eat outside since there was still time before the sun would disappear behind the horizon. They stayed there, chatting, even after everything went dark.

“It’s time to have some fun!” Lea exclaimed after Sora and Roxas fought for the last piece of pizza. Roxas, who let Sora win, sighed and got up, reminding himself that he was there to keep an eye on Xion.

The group entered the lodge. It was pretty dark there since Lea refused to turn the lights on. The only thing he allowed was lighting up a few candles.

The living room was empty, Lea had cleaned everything up to create a place for a huge ouija board.

“I didn’t know you had something like this,” Roxas said. If someone asked him, he wouldn’t even try to deny that he was kind of spooked.

Lea just shrugged. He only found the board a few days ago while cleaning the lodge. He had no idea who brought it or why it was there.

The group didn’t have any better idea of what to do, so they sat around the board. Lea handed Riku a piece of paper and a pen so he could take notes on what was going to happen. Ventus complained about Riku not playing too, but Vanitas made him shut up by saying he was a chicken. Of course Ven wanted to prove him wrong, so he had to play.

All of them put their fingers on the heart-shaped planchette. Ven was trembling. He didn’t believe in ghosts, but he’d heard some scary stories about ouija boards.

Lea moved the hole on the planchette on the letter G.

“Is anyone here?” he asked.

Nothing happened. The planchette didn’t move at all, which made Riku even more sure that things like this didn’t work.

But Lea didn’t give up. He moved the planchette in circles, placed it back on the letter G and asked again.

Nothing.

Lea decided it’d be best to wait for a few minutes and then try again. He didn’t plan to give up just yet.

And so the group spent several minutes talking. They wrote a few questions they wanted to ask the ghost and they made theories about what would happen.

By the time they decided to try contacting the ghosts again Xion fell asleep. Roxas carried her into a small bedroom and covered her with a blanket. Nothing could happen to her there, right?

He came back to the living room. Everyone was already prepared to continue, so he sat down and placed his fingers on the planchette too.

“Is anyone here?” Lea asked once again, concentrating on the board as much as he could.

_Yes._

“Lea, stop moving it, you’re not funny,” Roxas frowned.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Lea said in his defense.

“Are you a demon?” Vanitas continued asking the prepared questions.

The planchette circled around the board for a bit before stopping on _No_.

“What’s your name?”

_N-A-M-I-N-É_.

“Have you lived in this area before?”

_Yes_.

“How long have you been a ghost?”

_1-1-2-Y-E-A-R-S_.

Riku didn’t have a good feeling about this. He did note everything they asked and everything the spirit answered, but everything seemed to be suspicious. He didn’t believe in ghosts. He didn’t _want_ to believe in ghosts, but if what was happening was real, he now had a reason to change his mind.

“What was the cause of your death?”

“Vanitas!”

Vanitas was full of adrenalin. He loved trying out new things and talking to an actual ghost was thrilling.

The planchette moved very slowly, almost as if the ghost didn’t want to answer.

_M-U-R-D-E-R_.

That was Roxas’ limit. He didn’t want to continue. He felt uncomfortable just touching the planchette and he refused to play this game ever again.

Ventus was just about to apologize for Vanitas’ behavior, but the older boy was faster.

“Do you remember who did it?”

“Vanitas, please stop asking mean questions. What if Naminé gets mad?” Sora asked, but Vanitas ignored his worries. He and Lea were just getting started.

_P-A-S-T-L-I-F-E-Y-O-U_.

This time it was Sora who backed off. He apologized to the ghost and snuggled to Roxas. The two boys were spooked. They wanted to go home and pretend like this never happened, but they both know that Lea and Vanitas had different plans.

Ventus was on the edge of giving up too, but the thought of being called “chicken” was keeping him in the game. If he was trembling in the beginning, his body now caused earthquakes.

“Who was it? Which one of us?” Lea asked eagerly.  
The planchette suddenly turned around and pointed right at him.

Lea’s eyes spoke for him. He was terrified. He discovered something he would rather not know.

All of the remaining players came to a conclusion it was best to end the session. Ventus just wanted it to be over already, but Lea was insisting on at least apologizing to the ghost. Vanitas thought it was funny. Why would he have to apologize to a dead person? It’s not like it would do anything to them.

Right?

“I’m… very sorry for what happened to you. Is there any chance you could forgive me?” Lea asked.

Lea had a bad feeling about the whole situation for a while now and the fact that the planchette didn’t move for several seconds wasn’t helping at all. He could sense something bad was coming, but he couldn’t quite say what it was.

He was never as relieved as when the planchette finally moved to _Yes_.

“What should I do then? Do you want anything?”

When Lea asked that question, he had no idea how much he would regret it later. If they just ended the session, they would never get the answer and anything bad would have happened.

_B-L-O-O-D_ , the planchette spelled, and blood was what froze in everyone’s veins.

The three remaining players finally ended the session. Ventus’ hands were visibly trembling and for a few minutes, he wasn’t able to get up.

“Maybe we should just-”

Riku never got to finish the sentence as he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Something happened in the kitchen, but none of the guys was brave enough to go there and find out what happened.

They ended up drawing straws and to Ven’s bad luck, he was the one who drew the short one. He was looking for some support, but he never got it.

“You’re not a kid, you can just peek into the kitchen and come back,” he imagined Vanitas saying that in an attempt to get some courage.

The group watched Ven walking into the dark hallway, silently praying for him to return unharmed.

And Ven did return – unharmed on the outside but slowly losing his mind on the inside. His pupils were so constricted in fear and his jaw was clenched to stop the screams.

“What’s wrong?” Roxas asked. He’d already felt uncomfortable before, but Ven’s condition was making everything worse. Because Ven would never make dumb jokes like this. Roxas believed he saw something.

Ven just lifted his hand and pointed somewhere behind them in answer.

A picture of a meadow full of flowers was swinging from side to side until it fell down and hit the floor with a crashing sound of shattering glass.

Something was wrong with the place, and everyone was feeling it now. The moment all the candles suddenly died out, panic filled the room. With them being in absolute darkness, they could see some light through the window.

And behind that single window, there was a shadow in the shape of a human.

Sora was on the verge of tears. Everything was scary at this point, even the slightest movement meant something dangerous. And this figure in the window made Sora crazy. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, so he ran outside.

Everyone else followed him.

However, what they saw in the window wasn’t just a shadow.

Naminé made two slow steps and reached out for Lea’s hand.

What the redhead felt wasn’t a touch, it was more like a cold wind coating his skin. Except there was no wind.

Lea turned around to see a young girl’s figure with bright blue glowing eyes. He jumped away from her, revealing her to the rest of the group.

This was too much for poor Ventus. He finally let out a loud scream, running away into the field. Everyone went after him. This was for sure the worst Halloween they had ever had. None of them was planning to go back there now that a ghost was in the house.  
Naminé giggled, looking in the direction of the running group of friends.

“So foolish, summoning a ghost on Halloween, a simple _goodbye_ isn’t enough to send us back to the Realm of Darkness,” she spoke to herself happily.

Naminé knew they left one of them behind. She entered the bedroom with a smile on her face.

“So cute, my dear, and now you’re mine,” she caressed Xion’s cheek. She knew the coldness of her hand would wake her up.

Xion opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. She found herself staring into the face of a girl she had never seen before and yet, she looked so familiar.

Neither the fact that Xion could actually see through the girl nor the glowing eyes bothered her as if she didn’t even notice any of that.

“Who are you?” Xion whispered.

Naminé still had her palm on Xion’s cheek. The girl’s face was slowly getting paler and paler, but Xion was enchanted by Naminé. She couldn’t think about anything else other than this mysterious girl.

Naminé didn’t answer the question. She leaned closer and pressed her lips against Xion’s.

“Lie down and rest, my dear, a long journey to the Realm of Darkness awaits you,” Naminé pushed Xion down gently as the last bits of life escaped her body.  
Her last breath was as cold as Naminé’s palm.

“So foolish, playing around with spirits on the Halloween’s day,” Naminé looked up at the ceiling with a creepy smile on her face, slowly moving from side to side in the rhythm of silence. “So foolish, not knowing that it’s the only day when spirits can stay in the Realm of Light.”

Naminé laughed.

“So foolish, leaving your beautiful friend behind, no one can escape the effect of the kiss of the dead! She’s mine, only mine!”

Several nightmarish minutes passed before Roxas finally remembered the reason he came there.

Ignoring his friends’ screams, he turned around and rushed back to the lodge. He was close to losing his breath, but the fear for Xion was a fuel to his tired body.

The bells from the town just stroke midnight when Roxas finally reached the entrance. Faster than ever, he ran through the hallway and invaded the small bedroom. His eyes landed on Xion’s lifeless body. She almost looked like she was just sleeping, but Naminé’s ghost standing in the middle of the room, laughing like a maniac, broke his hopes and beliefs.

“No! Please, take me instead!” Roxas let out a desperate scream.

As the sound of the bells started fading away, Naminé was disappearing with it.

“Axel’s debt is paid, _never_ summon me back again. Farewell.”

The light of Naminé’s eyes died out as she peacefully returned to the Realm of Darkness where she belonged. Roxas couldn’t bring himself to move until he heard several voiced from the outside.

The boy walked to the bed where Xion was lying, bursting into tears. His whole world was destroyed and it only took one stupid feast.

Roxas didn’t blame anyone. They all made mistakes that day, beginning with agreeing to come and ending with him losing focus and letting his best friend behind.

What happened was everyone’s fault, however, only one of them knew this would happen and would have to deal with the guilt of not telling anyone for the rest of their life.

There’s only one question left.

_Who?_


End file.
